The Destiny of Phoenix
by JaneRea
Summary: Danny Jackson, a brother of Sgt. Paul Jackson accepted Gen. Shepherd's offer to join Shadow Company. Danny won't know his decision will change his destiny. Please R&R...thanks...
1. Prologue

The Destiny of Phoenix

This is my first fan fiction. The story about a soldier from Shadow Company.

COD MW2 belongs to Infinity Ward.

PROLOGUE

I open my eyes slowly. No good, everything is coloured in hues of red and black, I cough and blood oozing from my mouth and nose. I take off my helmet and balaclava and then try to get up, but it's hard to do. So I just lay down on the ground. The pain spread over entire part of my body, I try to take a deep breath, but it just makes me feel more pain. I decide to close my eyes back.

It just happened. The helicopter that I operated shot down by them, the most wanted war criminals. I couldn't control the helicopter, and eventually fell down to the ground near the waterfall. I thought I will die then, but here I am. Survive from the crash and now waiting for my death. I wonder…have I done the right things? Was my decision to accept General Shepherd's offer to join Shadow Company correct? I dunno and now a man with Mohawk hair style stands beside me, he is breathing heavily, a knife on his hand. Okay, it looks he's ready to kill me. However, earlier I die…earlier I'll meet my brother. But, I'm sure…I'll go to the Hell.


	2. Alone

CHAPTER 1. Alone

I am shock when watching the news. A nuclear explosion happened in a city on Middle Eastern. Thirty-thousand men of USMC lost their live in that incident. The list of K.I.A men appear on the screen, I hope I won't find his name there. But, I find it. Jackson.

"Oh no…" I mutter, face palm.

"I know, man…that is such a shocking news…" Pvt. Dunn, my best friend comment.

"My brother is there!" I shriek and glare at him.

I can see his expression changed. "Calm down, Danny, It is not only you who have a family who be the victims of this incident…"

I shake my head and get hell outta from there. I need time to be alone. To can accept what happened. I walk out from that noisy U.S Army Ranger base, some people call me but I don't care. I just walk through onward. I need to be there. A place that I can find the quietness.

***

I sit on the river bank, take a deep breath for many times. I can't believe this, I lost my brother, the only family I have in this world. I close my eyes, try to remember everything about him. His smile, his voice, even I still remember his last words to me.

"Remember, Danny…Keep going although it is hard to do…"

That words, echoing in my mind. I grasp my hair, no…I may not to cry! I can't! I open my eyes slightly, and I see him! He stand in front of me and smiling to me.

"Brother??" my voice heard trembled. He just standing there, no reaction.

"I knew it…I just dreaming right now…" I close my eyes back.

Then suddenly, I feel he sit beside me. My eyes urge to open back, and it's true. Now, he's sitting beside me.

"Talk to me, Paul!" I yelled. "Say anything!"

"You know what would I say…"

I'm surprise he is just talking right now. Then he look at me. "Please, continue my dream and spirit…"

I stare at him, I try to touch him, but just like I guess before…I just touch the air.

"You're a ghost now, aren't you?" I mutter.

"I just want to visit my little brother before I leave this world…" he gaze to the sky.

"I need time…for believe this…" I bow, tears run down my face.

"You'll be alright without me…Just remember my last words to you…"

"I know…Keep going although it is hard to do…" I wiped my tears.

"You are a strong man, Danny Jackson…" he stand up and walk off from me.

"You're leaving now?!" I afraid I won't see him anymore.

Then before he disappear, he turn to face me. "I trust my dream and spirit to you, so then…I'll be always with you…"

I can't say anything, I lost my voice. I want to cry, but I can't. Then I see him disappear from my sight.

***

"Wake up, mate! Come on…you'll get fever because this!"

I hear Dunn's voice, I open my eyes and see that guy crouching beside me.

"Come, General Shepherd is here…" he pull me up without give me any second for recovering my consciousness.

"What's his business here?? Isn't he the supreme commander of U.S Forces operation in Middle Eastern??" I comment foolishly.

"Don't ask me, Danny…Ya know our base is his favourite place to thinking!" Dunn answer.

***


	3. The Offer

CHAPTER 2. THE OFFER

Five days later, the funeral for the death soldiers who be the victim of Nuclear explosion in Middle Eastern held. As usual, I see the grieving women cry for their beloved one. The children…too young to understand why their father didn't come home. I take a deep breath, Dunn was right. I am not the only one who lost a member of family. I look to the monument, the names of the death soldiers. Sgt. Paul Jackson, my sight only stares to that name.

One hour…two hours…everyone has leaved the place. Now, I am the only one who still standing there. But, I was wrong. Someone put his hand on my shoulder. I take a look to that person, General Shepherd.

"I know you, you are a soldier from 1st Battalion, 75th Regiment…am I correct?"

I pause for a moment, but then I answer it with a nod.

"You lost your family from this tragedy?" he asked.

"My brother, Sgt. Paul Jackson…" I answered slightly.

"Ah…I know him, he is a good soldier…" he take a step forward. "You must be proud of him…"

"Absolutely, sir…" I nod.

"Your name?"

"Pvt. Danny Jackson…"

Shepherd nod, he stands in front of me."Pvt. Danny…It is will be an honor for you…I am assembling a special force now…lead only by me. And only the chosen who may join this force…"

"And, sir?"

"I'd like you to join Shadow Company, a special force…for special soldiers…and only obey the orders from me. What you say…?" he whispered.

I am speechless. General Shepherd a great man from U.S Army. But, I don't know…I can't give an answer.

"Private? Do you hear me?"

"General…I…"

"I see a great potential from you, Danny…"

I smile, this is the chance for me. The chance for make my brother proud of me. I even can't believe this. "Of course, sir! I accept your offer…!"

General Shepherd smile, "Good, welcome to Shadow Company…"

***


	4. A Doubt Heart

You know the drill….CoD MW2 belongs to Infinity Ward.

CHAPTER 3. A doubt heart

Five years passed. Soldiers in Shadow Company trained by General Shepherd well. I also can improve my skill further, and now I'm positioned as a pilot. General Shepherd gave me "Phoenix" as my codename.

But, I begin to feel something wrong with this force. One day, General Shepherd orders me to take a C.I.A agent to Moscow, Russia. I want to ask him, for what? But I know, I won't be allowed to ask. It is not only me, all soldiers in Shadow Company won't allowed to asked the General about his orders. We just could do what he orders to us. That's a deal. And we all force to believe what he says and what he does. Everything.

"Good luck…" I utter to that C.I.A agent before he walk away from the helicopter.

"Thank you…" he replies with a smile.

Then I take off from there. "Baseplate, this is Phoenix…objective complete…over?"

"Copy, Phoenix. Back to the base immediately. Out,"

I sigh behind my black balaclava. And I feel something bad about this, my heart beats faster. Man…what's the hell going on? Paul, give me power.

Next day, in an afternoon. This is the time for rest. I walk into the lounge and take a seat in front of television. A comedy show…I don't like comedy. I decide to watch the news.

"Aw man, where's the remote TV?!" I grumbled to Pvt. Lambert who is playing the domino with other soldiers.

"Check out under the sofa!" he shout back as still concentrating on his game. And I find it.

"Who's the idiot that hide this damn remote under the sofa…" I pressed a button to change the channel. "Well, this is better…"

On the screen, the front side of an airport is showed. I frowned, there are many people running and screaming. Five…Six…Seven…no…more than seven ambulances, police cars. The conclusion is, it is must be something terrible happened there.

"Hey, guys…check this out…" I notice them who are in the room.

"Wow…what's happening there?" Lambert narrowed his eyes.

Then the newscaster voice heard, "This morning, Zakhaev International Airport was attacked by some unknown people. Many civilians killed on this attack. The Russian polices found a dead body one of the attackers. And, we just get the confirmation. The identity of this person revealed as Joseph Allen, an American…"

My eyes widened as I see that corpse. It can't be…! That is him! A C.I.A. agent who I took to Moscow yesterday.

"Aw man! This is terrible! Those Russians will invade America!" I yell.

"Right…but the good news, we're in Afghanistan now…" Lambert comment.

"How could you say that?! America in danger!" I protest to him.

"Hey, calm down, guys…America will be alright as long as those U.S Forces still there…" a soldier calm us down.

I sigh, he's right. Now, we just trap here…doing anything what Gen. Shepherd commands to us. "What the hell is happening?" I whisper to myself.

Then the room speaker heard the voice of Gen. Shepherd. "Sgt. Danny Jackson, briefing room now!"

I take a deep breath and go off from the room.

I take a seat beside Vinson, one of trusted Shepherd's men. We…the trusted men assembled here for new task. I just can be quite on my seat, hearing what that General said. He is discussing about massacre in Zakhaev International Airport.

"I know this person…the one who trapped us…" he type some words on his laptop, then a picture of a man showed. "Vladimir Makarov, probably the leader of Spetnaz, replacing Zakhaev's position…"

I narrowed my eyes. Vladimir Makarov, how dare this guy? Killed many civilians in his own country just for make Russian invade United States…? Man, those innocent people…their lives claimed by this man.

"Makarov has been made a long list of criminal acts…" clicks a tab beside Makarov's picture. "Some of it are….In 2004, robbed a HBS bank in Istanbul; 2005-Hold up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million Rubles and killed 3 security guards; 2006, robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million Rubles; 2008, A Swedish Furniture Store in a Shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed leaving 100 dead or wounded; 2009, the office of a U.S oil company in Baku were blown up with 3 people killed; and…this day, involved in massacre at Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow…"

"Wow…this Makarov is a whore…" I grumble and General nod agree of my words.

"Yes, and he killed one of my men…I'll never forgive him…" Gen. Shepherd growls.

I hear a seriousness from his voice, but I doubt about that eyes. It is looks…there's a lie in it. No…it can't be. I trust and respect him very much. And all that I can do, just to obey him. But…I dunno.


	5. Loose Ends

This is will be a short chapter. Enjoy it!

CHAPTER 4. LOOSE ENDS

Five days later, I use on my balaclava and helmet. I check everything back for sure. Then I walk to the Pave Low. General commands us to take a package at Georgian-Russian Border, Makarov's safehouse, and General Shepherd join on this operation, he's with me and the others in the Pave Low. Other squads send to a Boneyard in Afghanistan. I dunno for what this all, mind you once more, we are not allowed to ask anything about our mission.

"This is Phoenix, we're going on board…" I tell over radio. I take off the Pave Low to the air, ready for unknown action, leaving our base in Afghanistan.

"Remember, everyone who is not one of Shadow Company is our enemy…" General Shepherd tells over the radio.

"Rules of engagement, sir?" Lambert asks.

"Crew expendable…" Gen. Shepherd answers with a cold voice. "Except, do not engage them who will be bring us the package…I'll take care of them first…"

I gasp, is it a trap for them? I concern of them who will be the victims of this.

"Avatar team, E.T.A to extraction point 15 minutes…" I notice over the radio.

"Copy that, we'll get the package soon…" General Shepherd utters.

Then I see some business down there, "It is hot down there!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, let them work on it…" he tells me.

"Alright, General…"

Finally we are there. I land the Pave Low and open the back door. I see the General goes out, waiting for two men who are approaching our Pave Low. One man is wearing skull-patterned balaclava and red glasses, and the other man which is brought on shoulder by that masked man is wearing goggle and seems he is in heavy wounded.

"Do you have the DSM?" General approaching them and hold the heavy-wounded man.

"We got it, sir!"

"Good. That's one less loose end…"

My eyes widened as see General pulls out his .44 Magnum and shoot that wounded man.

"NO!" the masked man shocks but he's too late for do anything, General has shot him, though.

"What the hell…" I mutter.

"Yeah…I was shock too…." the co-pilot comments.

I close my eyes then determine to go out from the Pave Low. I open the door and rush out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!!" the co-pilot shouts to me.

Then, I see that all. Some of us carry their bodies and throw them down into a dig hole. One man pours gasoline to their body. And the most tragic is…General burns them up with his cigarette. I gasp, are they really our enemies? Or….General betrayed them?

"Sgt. Danny! What are you doing outside?!" General Shepherd barks to me and I go back into the cockpit at once. Holy shit…why my heart beating fast?

"Why you did that?!" the co-pilot scowl me. I shake my head.

"Forget that…forget that…" I mutter.

I close my eyes back. It is hard to me to breathing now. God, what is this? What is the hell really happening? Then General's voice wakes me up.

"Sgt. Danny! We are back to HQ now!"

"Roger that!" I confirm. Something will be happen. It will.


	6. The Truth

The climax is here. Just enjoy this chapter….

CHAPTER 5. The Truth

"Attention, Gentlemen…!" General's voice echoes over the speakers through our base. I am sitting alone on a chair in soldier's dormitory, I sigh and look outside the window.

"There are two traitors from Task 141…Captain Price and Captain MacTavish. They are in Makarov's side, not us anymore. I guess, they will be sneak to our HQ as soon as possible to kill us. So keep your attention…"

I take a deep breath. Is it true? I must know the fact. The real fact! I remembered about DSM…which was delivered by…those poor men. It is must be in General's room. Then I stand up and walk out from there.

At this hour, General always monitoring the soldiers' practice. I determine to sneak to his room. I do it carefully, I know his room always locked. But wait! There is must be a CCTV cameras, isn't there? God…I am not lucky yet. I must find another way.

"Sgt. Danny?"

I shocked very much! General Shepherd is standing at my back.

"What are you doing in front of my room?" he asks calmly.

I turn around to face him, "Oh, I was looking for you, sir…" I answer as calm as I can.

"Well then, let's talk in my room…" he utters as open the door with a key.

I just nod and follow him. Once we in his room, he close and lock back the door.

"Okay, Sgt. Danny…what do you need?" he ask as walk to his desk and then sit on his chair.

My goodness, what should I do now? Should I talk to him honestly?

"You know, Danny Jackson…you really remembered me of your deceased brother…" he opens the conversation. His statement makes me startled.

"I like your brother very much. I have thought he is just like my son…" he lights his cigarette.

"Well, he also regarded you very much, sir…"

"I'm happy to hear that. But…" he suddenly points his .44 Magnum to me.

"I don't like your nosey personality…" he mutters.

I gulp, and cold sweat rolls down my neck.

"I know you're very curious of what is happening now..."

"Sir, I just…" "I don't want to hear anything from your mouth!" he shut me up.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you then…." he lowers his revolver.

My eyes widened and I just could bow. I admit he is a strange general and unguessable.

"It is me…the one who are the mastermind of this all!" he admits. My eyes widened and take a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, son! I believe you'll keep this secret from anyone…" he stands from his seat.

"B-but….why? You…cooperate with Makarov?! And caused the American-Russian war?!" my voice trembling.

Gen. Shepherd nods, "It is for revenge, Danny! For America! And I want to take the full glory by taking down Makarov…Show to the world the mighty of America! So, for make it true…I was planed the massacre in Moscow…and sent Joseph Allen to Makarov…however, that poor Allen didn't know the truth…"

I remember that guy. I bow and take a deep breath as General approaching me.

"I know you will understand…" he puts his hand on my shoulder. "As you know, I lost 30.000 men five years ago…and that was a heavy pressure for me…and the only way to take the revenge is…war!"

I know….I know…And then Gen. Shepherd leads me to take a seat on a sofa, then he sits beside me. I confuse, should I have to pity or mad of him?

"When I knew Imran Zakhaev is the one behind that explosion, I began to hate Russians…" he takes a deep breath before continuing his words. "…and then that Makarov claimed Zakhaev as a martyr of Russia…even they made Zakhaev's statue in the middle of town hall…! That's a fuckin' insult for my 30.000 men!!"

I glance to him, Gen. Shepherd must be burdened by this problems. He is an outstanding person although he is…a little bit cunning. Then I remembered of two poor guys who were shot by him.

"Why you have to kill them? The DSM messengers?" I ask.

"I don't want Task 141 know my plan with Makarov…" he answers shortly.

Then suddenly his radio communication fizzed. "This is Gold Eagle, what's wrong?" he answers. I see his expression changes, then he glances to me. "That's Price…"

"Go help them there! I'll go with my own plan!"

That is General's words to me before he leaved away. I pull out my M4A1 Grenadier then regrouping with my squad. "What is the situation?" I ask one soldier.

"They're sneaking in…we are still finding them…"

"Where's Lambert?"

"K.I.A…."

I shock! He is my best friend in Shadow Company. Curse them! Who are the hell this guys?! Suddenly, my radio fuzzed. "Phoenix here…"

"This is Gold Eagle, take your Pave Low! Out!"

I can't ask further, I just can do what he commands to me. "Squad! To the Pave Low! Move!" I bark.

I can't believe Shepherd destructs our base! He did that only to kill the intruders, but there's still many of us in the base! Fortunately I and my squad already take off.

"Phoenix, meet us near the waterfall, out!" he commands.

"Roger that!" I answer. General is escaping with a boat as those intruders chase him.

It is need some minutes to reach the waterfall. I know the situation is hot down there. Our men try to protect General and killed the intruders. General Shepherd, hope you made it out. Some meters then, I see the edge of waterfall, I am lowering the Pave Low when my radio fuzzing.

"Avatar One! Gimme a sitrep, over?!" he asks.

"We got Phoenix 3-1 at downriver,sir…"

"Copy that, Phoenix 3-1 be advised! We're comin' in hot!"

"Roger that,sir!" I open the Pave Low's back door, waiting for my General come.

"They're come! Prepare to take off!!" a soldier notices me. I nod, then prepare to take off.

"They're in! GO!"

Then I take the helicopter up, close the back door. But suddenly, the rotor shot by the intruders.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! I repeat! We're going down!! Our coordina…." I can't finish my words because the chopper has fell down to the ground.


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

I open my eyes slowly. No good, everything is coloured in hues of red and black, I cough and blood oozing from my mouth and nose. I take off my helmet and balaclava and then try to get up, but it's hard to do. So I just lay down on the ground. The pain spread over entire part of my body, I try to take a deep breath, but it just makes me feel more pain. I decide to close my eyes back.

It just happened. The helicopter that I operated shot down by them, the most wanted war criminals. I couldn't control the helicopter, and eventually fell down to the ground near the waterfall. I thought I will die then, but here I am. Survive from the crash and now waiting for my death. I wonder…have I done the right things? Was my decision to accept General Shepherd's offer to join Shadow Company correct? I dunno and now a man with Mohawk hair style stands beside me, he is breathing heavily, a knife on his hand. Okay, it looks he's ready to kill me. However, earlier I die…earlier I'll meet my brother. But, I'm sure…I'll go to the Hell.

That Mohawk hair-styled guy is still standing there. Then I laugh desperately.

"Hahahahaha! What are you waiting for?! Kill me! Stab that fuckin' knife to my heart! Kill me! Ugh…uhk!Uhk!" I cough and more blood oozing out from my mouth. But I try to laugh and laugh.

"You will die soon, you will…" he mutters and leaves me away.

I close my eyes and my laugh begins to fade and fade.

"Brother…At least, I have fought for what I believe…" my vision faded to white, and I see him. Paul Jackson, smiles and offers his hand to me. I smile and take his hand. Yeah…at least I have fought for what I believe. And this is my destiny.

-THE END-

It's done for THE DESTINY OF PHOENIX! Wait for the other story…! It is will be about Makarov and his other side.

R&R please….! Thank you….!


End file.
